


Back In The Day

by watsonbbc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Language, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Younger John, alcohol use
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonbbc/pseuds/watsonbbc
Summary: John ist betrunken und irgendein Idiot ist high im Bad. Es ist eine Schande, dass er der einzige angehende Doktor im Haus ist.Eine Johnlock Geschichte, die spielt, während John an der Universität ist, und ein AU, in dem Sherlock diesmal der ist, der etwas älter ist und versucht, etwas in London zu finden, das seine Aufmerksamkeit hält, nachdem ihm langweilig wurde und er aus der Uni geflogen ist.





	Back In The Day

**Author's Note:**

Das erste Mal war während Johns "Okay zu trinken"-Tagen. Er hatte es in seinem Kopf klar geregelt; dreimal die Woche, nicht mehr und ganz sicher nicht weniger. Er dachte sogar, dass Harry (erfahrene Alkoholikerin im Alter von 22) es schwer gehabt hätte, mit den meisten seiner Kumpel mitzuhalten, wenn sie eine ordentliche Sauftour machten.

"Oi, Watson?", rief Joe von der Tür ins Wohnzimmer von (Oh Gott... In wessen Haus saß er? Mikes? Matts... Etwas, was mit M anfängt... vielleicht...) "Du wirst Arzt, oder?"

John schloss seine Augen und bereute es sofort, als sich der Raum wild drehte. Obwohl es Februar in seinem ersten Jahr an der Uni war, wusste er, wohin das führte. Warum war es so, dass Unistudenten zu denken schienen, dass Leute, die eine Ausbildung zum Arzt machten, sowohl absolut in der Lage waren, alles in Ordnung zu bringen, als auch es nicht in Betracht zogen, zu ihren Eltern zu gehen?

Er sollte wirklich die Wahrheit verbreiten über das Hypokritische... Hypotaktische... dieses Eid-Ding, das irgendwie in seiner Situation helfen würde. Irgendwie.

Gott, er war betrunken.

"Nein," sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich werde ein... nicht Arzt."

Es klang nicht mal für seine Ohren überzeugend.

"Ich studiere Englisch," verkündete er, froh, sich an ein Fach erinnert zu haben.

Joe sah überhaupt nicht so aus, als würde er es abkaufen. "Ja... Schau, es ist nur ein wenig Erbrochenes. Aber... Ich kümmere mich nicht darum und ich will nicht, dass er daran erstickt, also geh einfach und regel das mit ihm."

John zog eine Grimasse.

"Es ist gute Übung für dich," schrie Andy, obwohl er fast direkt neben John saß.

John taumelte auf seine Füße und schaffte es, alle von ihnen böse anzuschauen. "Deshalb sollte ich nur mit Leuten in meinem Kurs ausgehen," murmelte er und stolperte dahin, wo Joe stand.

"Muss nichts über dein Sexleben wissen!", rief jemand.

Wichser.

Weg von der dröhnenden Musik klärte sich Johns Kopf ein wenig, als sie die Treppe hoch gingen.

"Schau." Joe drehte sich und schien ein wenig nervöser. "Du kennst meine Freundin Melanie."

Melanie... Nein... John schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte, als sein Gehirn überschwappte.

"Wessen Haus ist das?"

Oh! Er hätte schwören können, dass es das Haus eines Typen war. Aber John nickte, als hätte er die ganze Zeit schon vermutet, es wäre ihr Haus.

"Ihre Schwester macht..." Joe bewegte sich. "... Sachen."

John lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. "Sachen?"

"Ja." Joe starrte ihn bestimmt an. "Du weißt schon...  _Illegale Sachen_."

John warf eine Hand über sein Gesicht. "Oh Mann, redest du über Drogen?"

"Sei nicht so spießig," fauchte Joe. "Schau, stell einfach sicher, dass er nicht ins Krankenhaus muss. Ihre Eltern würden ausrasten."

John blinzelte und versuchte, mit den Pronomen mitzuhalten. "Wer ist nochmal  _ihre_?"

"Mach einfach... was du kannst," murmelte Joe und schob ihn in die Richtung einer zweiten Badtür.

Es gab zwei Bäder? Huh.

John stolperte rein und Joe schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Auf dem Boden bei der Toilette war ein Typ, ein dünn aussehender Typ mit einem Kopf voller beschmuddelter Haare.

Der Raum stank nach Erbrochenem.

John seufzte und schlenderte hinüber, um sich neben den Typen zu knien, dann zuckte und spülte er, bevor er sich kniete.

Der Kerl regte sich nicht.

"Scheiße," murmelte John und drückte zwei Finger an die Kehle des Typen und tastete dann herum.

Okay, also da war ein Puls. Es fühlte sich Johns Meinung nach ein wenig schnell an, aber es war nicht schlimm.

"Okay." John griff nach oben und zog ein Handtuch von der Seite des Waschbeckens, wobei er Dinge umstieß. "Scheiße," murmelte er und kniete sich auf, wobei er seinen Bauch und seine Oberschenkel belastete, um darauf zu spähen, was er tat, als er das Handtuch befeuchtete.

Dann zog er den Typen von dem Ort, an dem er die Toilette umarmte, auf, auf den Boden, und starrte.

Mit seinem Handtuch hinüber greifend wischte John halbherzig das übrige Erbrochene vom Gesicht des Typen. "Du schuldest mir was," murmelte er. "So, so viel."

Sollte er ihn in die stabile Seitenlage versetzen? Ja... Da war die Sache mit am Erbrochenen ersticken, wenn er ihn auf seinem Rücken ließ.

Die Bewegungen nüchterten John ein wenig aus. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es gemacht hatte, als sein Partner nicht versucht hatte, seine Augen geschlossen zu halten und nicht zu kichern. Der Ernst dieser Situation ließ ihn ein wenig mehr konzentrieren. 

Einmal fertig, lehnte er sich zurück und stand auf, spritzte Wasser in sein Gesicht, um zu versuchen, ihn ein wenig mehr aufzuwecken.

Dann übergab er sich sofort auch in die Toilette.

Um Himmels Willen!

________________________________________________

Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen.

John starrte hoch zum Neuankömmling; groß, dunkle Haare, blasse Haut und gekleidet in ein sehr schönes Hemd.

Es sah seidig aus.

John schüttelte den Kopf und schaffte es, halbherzig zu zeigen. "Ist das deiner?", fragte er und zeigte auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Idioten. "Weil wenn ja, dann schuldest du mir..." (Was wollte er?) "... Chips!"

Der Neuankömmling starrte ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Du bist?"

"Der Idiot, der eine Ausbildung zum Arzt macht." John lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. "Und du bist?"

"Der, dessen Drogen von diesem Idioten gestohlen wurden," kam die schnippische Antwort, als der neue Typ neben dem bewusstlosen Typen auf die Knie fiel und anfing, durch seine Taschen zu wühlen.

Oh!

"Naja, wenn es hilft," hörte John sich sagen, "denke ich nicht, dass er eine wirklich gute Zeit dabei hatte."

Der Fremde machte eine Pause und sah rüber zu ihm mit einem Zucken auf seinen Lippen. "Es hilft ein bisschen," sagte er und klang ein wenig amüsiert.

John nickte. "Gut."

Der Typ schnaubte. "Er ist auch ein... Bekannter," gab er zu und sah verärgert aus. "Wie lange ist er schon weg?"

"Bevor ich hierher gekommen bin. Aber er hat einen sehr guten Job darin gemacht, die Toilette zu halten," informierte John ihn.

"Kaum überraschend."

"Also... du magst ihn nicht," sagte John.

Scharfe, blasse Augen setzten sich auf ihm fest. "Warum würdest du das sagen?"

John zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, du lässt seinen Kopf auf die Badewanne aufschlagen."

Zustimmung schimmerte. "Er muss die Miete bezahlen. Er wird Banker."

"Dann solltest du ihn seinen Kopf wahrscheinlich noch einmal anschlagen lassen," erlaubte John es sich.

Ein kleines Kichern echote. "Dein Name?"

"Uh... John," sagte John nickend, zufrieden, dass er sich erinnert hatte. "John Watson."

"Und wie viel hattest du zu trinken?"

John hielt seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger hoch. "Kleines Bisschen," gab er mit einem Grinsen zu. "Tut mir leid, du bist hier und übernimmst die Sache und ich fühle mich jetzt weniger verpflichtet, nüchtern zu sein."

"Die Party ist vor ein paar Minuten zu Ende gegangen." Der Typ schien den bewusstlosen Typen zu untersuchen... Es gab jetzt zu viele Typen. "Du könntest mit mir zurückgehen. Sebastian hat Chips irgendwo in seinen Schubladen."

John sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Ja, klar."

_____________________________________________________

Zu der neuen Wohnung zu laufen nüchterte John beträchtlich aus. Bis an den Punkt, als er geholfen hatte, Sebastian nach oben und ins Bett zu bringen, war es ihm plötzlich überwältigend bewusst, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich zu verlaufen, von seinen Freunden zu trennen und allein mit einem Fremden zu sein, der Drogen nahm.

Nicht ganz die Nacht, die er geplant hatte.

Aber er ging ins Bad, spritzte erneut Wasser in sein Gesicht und nahm einen Schluck von etwas Mundwasser. Es war alarmierend, wie klar er sich plötzlich fühlte.

Er hielt abrupt an, als er das Bad verließ und den Typen auf der anderen Seite stehen sah, wie er ihn beobachtete.

"Äh... was?", fragte er, plötzlich in der Angst, er hätte etwas in seinem Gesicht.

"Du bist weniger idiotisch als deine Freunde."

"Das... ist wahrscheinlich wahr," bemerkte John.

"Du warst in der Army."

John sah an sich selbst herunter. "Ja... wie konntest du-"

"Es hat nicht geklappt, aber du willst wieder beitreten... als Arzt."

"Wird mir ein Streich gespielt?", fragte John und schielte die dunklen Schatten an, um herauszufinden, ob sich seine Freunde dort verstecken konnten.

"Du bist Jungfrau."

Johns Mund klappte herunter. "Ich... warum würdest du -"

Der Typ drückte sich von der Wand. "Aber warum...", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst und John drehte sich, um ihm zu folgen, als er Typ ihn umkreiste. "Du bist nicht unattraktiv."

John quietschte; ein dummes Geräusch, das der einzige Klang war, zu dem er sich in der Lage fühlte.

"Willst du sie verlieren?"

"Was verlieren?" John versuchte verzweifelt, mit dem Gespräch und dem Umkreisen mitzuhalten.

Der Typ hob eine Augenbraue.

"Oh." John nickte zu sich selbst, als er die Bedeutung verstand. "Oh!", jaulte er. "Nein... nein, das ist... nett? Von dir, aber nein. Aber danke."

Der Typ sah belustigt aus. "Danke?"

Nervös zuckte John die Schultern. "Ich... Lehnt man solche Dinge nicht so ab?"

"Du wirst mit jeder Sekunde immer interessanter," murmelte der Typ, als er das Umkreisen wiederaufnahm, und John gab es auf, zu versuchen, sich mit ihm zu drehen. "Es ist nicht der homosexuelle Aspekt, der dich dazu gebracht hat, nein zu sagen."

"Äh... Ich bin nicht schwul." Johns Gedanken konzentrierten sich auf die einzigen Dinge, die er davon sammeln konnte.

"Dann bisexuell."

"Ich... Schau, ich denke nicht, dass das ein gutes Gespräch ist -"

"Definitiv bisexuell." Es klang, als würde der Typ nicken. "Du bist dabei weniger abwehrend. Also... dann ein Familienmitglied. Sie haben sich geoutet und es wurde nicht so gut aufgenommen."

"Wie zur Hölle -"

"Was genau ist dein Einwand dagegen, einen Orgasmus mit mir zu haben?"

Johns Kopf wurde leer. "Ich... äh... ein..." Ein vages Bild dieser Möglichkeit schwebte in seinem Kopf, das einfach wirklich verdammt gut war. "Äh... Ich kenne deinen Namen nicht mal."

"Sherlock Holmes."

John nickte. "Okay." Dann runzelte er die Stirn, als seinem Verstand scheinbar kein zweiter Grund eingefallen ist. "Ich denke einfach nicht, dass ich eine Person für einen One Night Stand bin."

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Das... ist ein guter Punkt." Das war ein wirklich guter Punkt. Warum tat er das nochmal nicht? Und oh Gott, wann war Sherlock so nah gekommen?

Erschrocken starrte John hoch auf die blassen Augen und verdammt atemberaubenden Wangenknochen und es gab nicht eine einzelne verdammte Sache, die an diesem Sherlock Holmes gerade nicht gut aussah.

"Warum bietest du das an?", fragte John plötzlich.

Die Frage überraschte Sherlock offensichtlich. "Was?"

"Naja... Ich meine, du... siehst nüchtern aus und ich nicht wirklich und du hast offensichtlich Erfahrung und ich nicht... gar nicht. Und du siehst gut aus und ich bin so froh, dass ich Mundwasser benutzt habe, bevor wir dieses Gespräch hatten." Ein Teil von John zuckte erschrocken dabei zusammen, was er gerade gesagt hatte, aber er pflügte einfach trotzdem weiter. "Und ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung, warum du mich irgendwo in der Nähe von irgendeinem Teil von dir wollen würdest."

Sherlock überflog ihn, seine Augen verweilten an eigenartigen Orten. "Du bist wirklich sehr interessant," sagte er fast zu sich selbst und bewegte sich dann weg. "Drink?"

John starrte nach vorne und drehte sich dann, um zuzusehen, wie Sherlock zur Küche lief. "Wasser," antwortete er und fühlte sich ein wenig verwirrt von der ganzen Sache. "Also vögelst du nur, was du interessant findest?"

Sherlock füllte ein Glas. "Ich vögle nur das, was ein wenig anders zu sein scheint," korrigierte er.

"Das ist... womöglich wirklich beleidigend." John ging rüber und nahm das Glas an, als er in einen Stuhl fiel.

"Du bist eine gute Art von anders."

"Also machst du's mit schlechten Arten von anders?"

Das vage belustigte Lächeln war zurück. "In jedem Sinne des Wortes, schätze ich. Ich brauche die Daten."

John schluckte das Wasser nachdenklich herunter. "Ist das wie ein eigenartiger Wissenschaftsfetisch?"

Sherlocks Mund zuckte. "Du bist sehr betrunken," beschloss er. "Bist du normalerweise so geradeheraus, wenn du nüchtern bist?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. "Gott, nein. Ich bin wie ein Buch. Die geschlossene Art." Er versuchte, es mit einer Hand zu demonstrieren, aber dann bemerkte er, dass Sherlock wahrscheinlich wusste, wie ein geschlossenes Buch aussah. "Deshalb machen sie mich gerne betrunken."

Sherlock neigte seinen Kopf nachdenklich, aber sagte nichts.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich die Chips will," gestand John in die Stille.

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen." Sherlock stand auf und war vor John, während er runter zu ihm schaute. "Was willst du?", fragte er sanft und lehnte sich aufreizend nach unten.

John starrte seine Lippen an. Hübsche Lippen. Gute Küsslippen. Schlechte Gedanken. Er sah wieder hoch zu diesen brillant gefärbten Augen.

"Also ist es, weil ich interessant bin?", fragte John vorsichtig.

"Ja."

"Und wenn ich Danke, aber nein sagen und gehen würde, würde mich das mehr oder weniger interessant machen?"

Wieder Belustigung. "Das wirst du nicht," sagte Sherlock selbstbewusst, eine Hand Johns Schoß hinaufwandernd zu seinem sehr harten Schritt.

John starrte die Hand an und fühlte, wie sich sein Atem in hechelndes Keuchen kürzte. Langsam grinste er und sah nach oben.

"Danke für das Angebot," sagte er und schaffte es, kaum zu lallen. "Aber ich muss nach Hause gehen."

Sherlocks Augen vergrößerten sich und er sah gänzlich fasziniert aus.

"Ich bin sehr stur," verkündete John, "und sehr moralistisch." Er nickte, zufrieden mit dem Wort. "Und ich vögle dich nicht, weil es dich interessieren wird. Ich werde dich vögeln, wenn du es willst." Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte herauszufinden, ob das Sinn gemacht hatte. "Weil du das nicht gesagt hast."

Sherlock zog sich weg und sah das erste Mal unsicher aus. Aber als er sich zurückdrehte, war er gänzlich unlesbar. "Wo wohnst du?"

John suchte eine Wand aus. "Die Richtung."

"Du wohnst in der Themse?"

"Womöglich nicht." John kam mit Schwierigkeiten auf die Füße. "Unibuden."

Sherlock starrte ihn an und seufzte dann frustriert. "Eine Minute," sagte er und stampfte zu dem Raum, in dem sie... Sean? Stuart? abgelegt hatten. Oh, es war irgendein angeberischer Name.

Als wäre Sherlock um irgendwas besser.

"Hier." Sherlock kam mit einem Bündel Geld zurück.

"Ich nehme dein Geld nicht," sagte John und wich weg.

"Gut. Es ist nicht meins."

John starrte ihn an, bevor er anfing zu kichern. "Du hast sein Geld gestohlen."

" _Er_ hat mein Kokain gestohlen."

John sah Sherlock an, als der Mann das Geld faltete und es vorsichtig in Johns Jeanstasche schob. John starrte den Hals vor sich an und atmete den klaren Geruch ein. "Du weißt, dass es schlecht für dich ist?", fragte er den Hals.

Die Hand in seiner Tasche hielt an. "Ja."

John drehte sich in den Hals. "Okay."

Eine Sekunde lang dachte er, er würde einen kurzen Druck von Lippen gegen seine Haare spüren, aber das hatte er sich wahrscheinlich vorgestellt. "Ich rufe dir ein Taxi."

John nickte. "Ich werde dich nicht wiedersehen. Oder?", fragte er und fühlte sich ein wenig verärgert von der Situation.

Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm. "Ich würde das nicht sagen, John. Du bist viel zu interessant, um dich nicht nochmal zufällig zu treffen."

John grinste.

_______________

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis das Taxi ankam, und John konnte spüren, wie seine Augen schwer wurden.

"Sherlock?"

"Ja?"

"Wenn ich mich nicht daran erinnere, dann ist es, weil ich wirklich betrunken bin. Nicht, weil ich mich nicht erinnern wollte."

"Du wirst dich erinnern," sagte Sherlock selbstbewusst. "Du bist jetzt nur müde."

"Oh. Aber... das tue ich vielleicht nicht."

Starke Arme halfen ihm zur Tür. "Das wirst du," flüsterte Sherlock in sein Ohr.

"'Kay."

_________

"Wo bist du letzte Nacht hin?", fragte Mike und sah besorgt aus.

John stöhnte und drehte sich in sein Kissen, sicher, dass sein Kopf ermordet wurde. "Joes Haus oder das Haus seiner Freundin. Joe war irgendwo da drinnen...", murmelte er.

"Ich hab nach dir gesucht. Mel sagte, du wärst mit irgendwelchen Typen weggegangen."

 _Sherlock_.

John öffnete seine Augen. "Ja," sagte er, jetzt ein wenig wacher.

"Dir geht es gut?" Mike klang besorgt. "Ich meine Gott, John, das war wirklich eine dumme Sache."

John grinste in sein Kissen. "Interessant," korrigierte er. "Es war wirklich interessant."

Mike murmelte still etwas, das klang wie 'Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, Watson'.

John grinste einfach weiter.


End file.
